Ice
by StormWolf77
Summary: I never wanted to move to Japan... But unfortunately I had too. Life isn't as bad as I thought it would be, but someone doesn't really want me here! A high school fic, please R&R please. :


**Hello, I got inspired to write this story because of a really good author called SunshineGirl09. You should really check out her story Gravity. :) Just so you know, Kiba and Tenten are sister/brother. Kiba is 15 and Tenten is 14. Please review and tell me what you think! :)**

Chapter 1

_Tenten's POV_

I grumbled a little as my mom repeated, "Please, please, _please_, Tenten, just be agreeable. I know you don't like moving, but your dad already lives there. And Kiba. Don't you miss them?"

I had to admit, I hadn't seen Kiba for a while. And I really missed my dad. Ever since he got transferred to Japan 3 years ago, I haven't seen him. Sure, we kept in contact with my email, but we never actually met in person. Kiba had decided that he wanted to go too, because his favorite anime (Bleach) was from Japan. I really hated moving, so my mom and I stayed back here in America.

"Yeah, I do Mom. But my friends are all here." I knew I sounded whiny. My mom really hated making me feel bad, and I could tell that she was going to be close to crumbling soon. Hearing her like that immediately made me feel much worse. I sighed, "Whatever. I'm fine with anything you want to do."

She gave me a warm but slightly guilty smile. "Thanks Tenten. Err… I'm going to pack up."

I shrugged. "Me too."

As I walked to my room, I listened to cHaNgE on my iPod. My room was pretty messy, considering the cleaning lady just came by the day before yesterday. My dirty socks were scattered around the floor. A banana peel somehow fell out of the trashcan. My desk was not even usable. Sitting down on my bed, I took a good look at my bedroom. The bedroom I had owned for 14 years was about to be taken away just like that. The idea of using my computer made me feel a little better, so I plopped into a chair next to my desk and switched on my computer.

While it was loading (my computer was a good four years old), I went to make myself some cereal.

It kind of made me sad to see the different users on my computer when it finished loading: Mom, Dad, Akamaru, Tenten, Kiba, and Guest.

It was so much easier to name my mom and dad "Mom" and "Dad" because Kiba and I (and Akamaru, because he always sided with Kiba) protested that it was so much easier to read. My mom gave in, so my dad (with a scowl) also gave in at the end. Akamaru never used his account. Kiba insisted on making him one, though, so he wouldn't feel left out. However, my computer was one of those computers that had the fingerprint reader thing as your password if you were too lazy to type it.

Kiba's password was Akamaru (I hacked in, but it wasn't hard).

Mom was "tablespoon" and Dad was "stinkykids."

Akamaru was jkjjjijkkll; (he just stepped on the keyboard.) Since Akamaru could never copy it exactly over again, he just used the fingerprint thing because the slider could always read his paw print.

After I went on the computer, I went straight to my chat box.

DogKing- Available  
>Random123456789- Available<br>SocksRCool- Available  
>DumHmwrk- Pending<br>AAAAAAAA- Offline  
>CookingStar- Offline<br>CupcakeRox- Offline  
>Gamer24- Offline<p>

…

DogKing was Kiba, Random123456789 was Dusk (who was from my archer range club), and SocksRCool was a transfer student from my class named Kato. DumHmwrk was an extremely annoying kid called Joshua. AAAAAAAA was my aunt. CookingStar was my mom, CupcakeRox was Alex from my math class, and Gamer24 was… my dad.

"Yeah! Kiba is on!" I said out loud, smiling.

…

KunaiKnife: hey kiba  
>DogKing- sup sis i heard ur coming here 2 japan. r u?<br>KunaiKnife: u bet so  
>DogKing: awesome we're going to be in the same highschool<br>KunaiKnife: i guess so  
>DogKing: well i hav hmwrk to do cya<br>KunaiKnife: yea i got to pack up bb  
>DogKing: bb<br>DogKing has logged off.  
>KunaiKnife has logged off.<p>

…

Sighing, I switched off my computer. What should I pack? I rummaged through my drawer and found a picture of my family: Kiba, Dad, Mom, Akamaru, and me. Grinning slightly, I stuffed it in my backpack. What else?

**How about some clothes?**

_Who are you?_

**Your inner.**

_Ooooooookay. I totally understood that. Well, go away and don't bother me._

**Fine.**

I stuffed 10 underwears in my suitcase along with 6 t-shirts, one blouse, and a dress just in case I needed one. Then I put in 3 short pants, 4 jeans, etc.

I sighed again. Why did we have to move in the first place?

It was a bright Wednesday morning. My mom was humming cheerfully as she sat back on a chair and played Angry Birds on her iPhone. Me? Not so much.

Why did the world have to look so ugly all of a sudden? I liked it _here_, in America. Not in Japan.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE! THOSE LOADING THE PLANE TO JAPAN PLEASE BEGIN BOARDING ON. THE PLANE WILL LEAVE IN HALF AN HOUR. REPEATING, PLEASE BEGIN BOARDING ON THE PLANE. THANK YOU FOR CHOOSING NORTHWEST AIRLINE."

My mom smiled at me. "That's us!"

The flight attendance was a fat man who drawled on and on and on and on and on about seatbelts. "Thiz iz zeatbelt. You fazten it on by pulling zis little ztring right here." He pulled the string so hard that the "zeatbelt" popped. "Oopz. Zis is an air mazk. You will find one under your chair. Pleaze remember to fazten your own zeatbelt before you help your child or a kid."

My mom was leaning onto every word he said, testing her own seatbelt and air mask before testing mine.

"Mom!" I complained as she told me to puff in and out of my air mask. "No one does that on an airplane!"

"Hey, I'm just testing it out." She sounded hurt.

Rolling my eyes, I took a puff and watched her take a puff.

_A week later_

"Tenten. WAKE UP! Today's your first day of high school!" Kiba's voice sounded above me. It amazed me how much he had grown since I had last seen him. When I was still in elementary school. His dog, Akamaru, had also grown a lot. He was no longer that little dog who knocked over little trashcans. He was more like a _huge_ dog that knocked over _huge_ trash cans.

"TENTEN! Are you even listening to me?" Kiba yelled.

I blinked sleepily. "No. Why?"

"Well, get your butt out of bed!" He snapped. "You're starting 9th grade now!" He walked out with Akamaru at his heels.

What time was it anyways? I checked my alarm clock.

6:45 AM

Wednesday, September 3

What? It was only 6 in the morning? School started at 8:15. Rolling over a little on my bed, I fell back asleep.

**Well, that's it for my first chapter. :) Please review! It would make my day much cooler.**


End file.
